gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Securicar
The Securicar is an armored truck first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, serving as the successor to the G4 Bank Van in Grand Theft Auto 2. Appears in * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Description Design The Securicar is an armored truck, used to transport money, and on some missions, people. Unlike in real life, the trucks are not bulletproof, nor do the driver(s) carry guns. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Securicar was initially designed with a heavy, robust truck-based body that is painted an overall dark blue. This design stuck for GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA Vice City Stories, but in GTA San Andreas, it featured a radically different, somewhat smaller design adapted from an existing truck chassis. The Securicar can be found (albeit rarely) driving around the streets in all the games, however it is particularly rare in GTA Vice City (although a Securicar spawns in front of a bank in Little Havana, it is extremely rare that one will find it unlocked). GTA IV In GTA IV, the Securicar, manufactured by Brute, is a larger vehicle with a realistic design, similar in shape to the GTA San Andreas rendition. It shares its basic chassis with the NOOSE Enforcer and Police Stockade; note the "Stockade 8000cc" badging on all three vehicles. This version of the Securicar will spawn a large amount of cash around it if blown up, but doing so with weapons will immediately attract a 2-star Wanted level, regardless of where it is done. To avoid this, the player can use one of the car-bombs supplied by Patrick McReary (this is his friendship bonus) to blow up the car, or damage it enough while driving it that it will burst into flames and explode. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Securicar fetching $4,000. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The truck is not generally recommended for anything other than regular street driving; as the uneven weight of the armor tends to flip the truck over even minor curves or hills. However, the Securicar in Vice City is a lot harder to flip over than the versions in all other GTA III era games. As the GTA San Andreas rendition assumes a completely different body design, the vehicle's performance differs slightly, but remains very undesirable. With a heavy weight, the Secuicar's steering and braking fares poorly, in addition to a softer suspension which reduces stability when negotiating uneven turns. However, the vehicle is still capable of slightly above average speeds. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Securicar's handling and acceleration have been greatly enhanced, and now it will no longer tip over when turning through corners. It is highly resistant to gunshots (albeit not as much as the NOOSE Enforcer) and everyday vehicle damage, but it is not explosion- or fire-proof, and so can be destroyed by a single grenade or RPG explosion. References to Group 4 Securicor The Securicar in entirety may be spoofing two real-life security companies, which, interestingly, had merged years after the the introduction of the Securicar in the GTA series. The name of the Securicar may be a pun of Securicor, an infamous but now-defunct British security company that merged with Belgium-based security company Group 4 Falck in 2004 to form Group 4 Securicor (now known simply as G4S). Renditions of the Securicar in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories have "Gruppe Sechs" ("group six") logos on the side, a German language pun on both the Group 4 company, and the term "group sex". In GTA IV, the fleet markings render the company name as "Gruppe 6", but the vehicle still features "Gruppe Sechs" decals in much smaller print on various surfaces. Locations GTA Vice City *In front of the El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana GTA San Andreas *At the federal mint in northern Queens in San Fierro, north of Vank Hoff in the Park and east of the San Fierro Medical Center in Santa Flora Gallery Image:Securicar (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A Securicar in GTA Vice City. Image:Securicar (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Securicar in GTA San Andreas. Image:Securicar in LCS.jpg|A Securicar in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Securicar (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Securicar in GTA IV. See also *G4 Bank Van, GTA2 equivalent. *Gruppe Sechs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks